


Halloween Cookies

by thatonecrazydramakid



Series: Love, Spierfeld (AKA All Love, Simon/SvtHSA fics) [7]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Football, Halloween Cookies, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: One October night while they’re back at home, Nora makes Halloween cookies and Bram and Simon decorate a few. This is probably really, really short, but I needed some fluff today.





	Halloween Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> My dad is currently hosting a college group Bible study and we have chocolate Halloween cookies, which is where the entire inspiration for this came from. Totally not trying to avoid some other stuff like homework and the like, haha… Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy it, so comment if you want or whatever, I don’t mind!

Nora had made chocolate Halloween cookies all by herself, and Simon had a feeling they were one of the best things he was ever going to taste.

They had been sitting around, watching college football with Jack and Emily, when the distinct aroma of chocolate perfumed the air. “Nora, what is that _amazing _smell?” Jack called, arm wrapped around his wife.

“I just pulled some cookies out of the oven! They’ll be ready in a few seconds, I just gotta make sure the icing is ready!” Nora called back, and Jack and Emily exchanged a look.

“Our daughter.”

“Yeah, she is pretty cool, isn’t she?” Simon prompted with a half-smile, then settled against Bram even more. Adjusting his glasses, he squinted at the screen. “Just going to be honest, I will never understand the obsession with watching a bunch of grown men play an overglorified game of fetch.”

“Hey! Some people actually like that ‘overglorified game of fetch’!” Bram declared, offended. Jack made a sound of agreement and took another sip of his Pepsi.

After a few more minutes, Nora emerged from the kitchen with plates of brown cookies. The sweet perfume of chocolate and homemade icing permeated the air with its seductive deliciousness, and Simon almost grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth without thinking. “Careful, Si, they’re hot!” Nora cautioned.

“Not as hot as Bram.” Simon mumbled, staring at the cookies almost mournfully as they cooled. Everyone else laughed. Bieber trotted over and sniffed at the cookies on the coffee table, obviously looking to steal them. “Bieber, no!”

Nora distracted the dog with a cookie that seemed specifically made for him, waving it around. He followed it and trotted after her as she led him back into the kitchen. “You’re only allowed to have a cookie if you decorate it!”

“Aw, really?” Leaning back into his boyfriend, Simon made a pouty face that Bram couldn’t help but laugh at. “Don’t laugh at my suffering!”

“I’m not, you just look so _adorable _right now.” Bram pointed out, and Simon’s face flushed a little at the compliment. After a moment, he picked up some of the orange icing and started spreading it on one of the cookies. “Come on, Simon, it’s not _that _hard to decorate a cookie, is it?”

Within a few seconds, the whole family was decorating the cookies, hesitantly or not. Nora, of course, was a master at it, making little bats and ghosts with white icing on the walls of her house. Jack simply smeared the chocolate icing across the haunted house-shaped cookie and scattered candy corn on it, then called it good. Bram took his time, artfully designing a scary-looking ghost and joking that it was coming for Simon, tickling him when he protested.

As Bieber gnawed on the tail of a stuffed crocodile Bram had gotten him the Christmas before, Emily commented something about how adorable the scene was. “Like something out of a Hallmark movie.”

“Nah, Hallmark can’t hold a candle to these cookies. They’re too good!” Simon declared, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Nora. However, there was an unmistakable smile painting her face, and she seemed to enjoy the shower of compliments. A commercial for the latest _Star Wars _movie came on at half time, and they all watched in almost reverent silence.

“Some people have said the things they were riding on look like horses. I can’t really see it.” Jack commented.

“I know. They look more like warthogs mixed with llamas.” Bram dryly commented, then stuck two candy corn pieces in his mouth like vampire fangs and looked at Simon. “Would you still love me if I were a vampire?” 

“Nah, I don’t think I would.” Bram gasped in mock offense, and Simon leaned in and kissed him. “You probably wouldn’t date me anyways. You’d be too obsessed with trying to figure out how to look at your own reflection.” 

“Oh, snap!” Jack commented, earning an elbow to the ribs from Emily.

“Well, I know I have one kind of magic power…”

“Oh, really?” Simon shot his boyfriend a coy look. “And what is that?”

In the next second, he was tackled to the couch and Bram was tickling him mercilessly. Bram didn’t let up until Simon was almost crying out in pain more than he was laughing, his stomach hurt so hard. By then, the football game was halfway through the third quarter, and Simon yelped. “Are you going to admit football is one of the best American sports to exist?” Bram asked, and Simon weakly nodded. Bram sat back, letting his boyfriend recover. “Thought so.”

“You’re evil.” Simon managed to gasp out as he sat up, trying to catch his breath. Bram shot him a wicked grin.

“Not evil, just a vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> I ended this where it does because I liked that. Also, I managed to write this out in…probably about thirty minutes while listening to music. I’m kind of just bored. Anyways, this actually made me feel semi-decent for once, but it’s time for me to go work on something else. Expect sporadic updates and random fics because I’m still in school and I have no idea what I’m doing. Y’all are loved and appreciated okay good night!


End file.
